


Hetalia Headcanon

by CatherinePereira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherinePereira/pseuds/CatherinePereira
Summary: All are taken from any page you find, so credits to whom it corresponds.Sad and Fluffy.I am not English speaking sorry for any mistake.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> 5 per chapter

#1:

The reason why Prussia did not die when he was dissolved is because it became the memory of the holocaust.

He remembers each death and feels it as if it were his.

And as long as we remember, Prussia will live.

 

#2:

Rome had to retain Germania psychologically when the allies dissolved the Kingdom of Prussia.

HIS SON.

If Rome had not done it, the enraged old man could have killed them all.

 

#3:

Arthur was Jack the Ripper.

 

#4:

Romano knows that it probably will not happen, but he will love the person, who calls him "Italy", even if only once.

 

#5:

Growing up, Japan's only mentor was China.

He followed China in every movement.

China never cared at all.


	2. #2

#6:

Most countries are not completely innocent of crimes.

Sometimes, they have put a hand in one or two of the murders and cover-ups of their bosses.

A few international trades.

This is because they believe it is for the good of their people.

Crimes against humanity are the failure of their bosses, anyway.

 

#7:

Russia hides many things in her coat.

 

#8:

France and Switzerland are cousins.

But Switzerland could end up dying before anyone knows about this.

And France only keeps it to avoid problems.

 

#9:

Russia:

I think I know this feeling, it's one that I know too well.

It's a little thing called broken heart and it hurts like hell.

 

#10:

Spain was really rude and violent with its little Latin American brothers.

He left them many scars and fears.

But he does not understand the pain.

He just does not feel it.

He lost it when he lived under the rules of the Arabs.


End file.
